please don't go
by AimitoAikochan
Summary: this is please dont go i reuploaded it when i found some mistakes in it so i hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**MIYU'S ILLNESS**

2 Weeks have already passed after ruu, wanya have already went back to their planet and unfortunately Miyu have fallen ill after ruu and wanya left but neither she nor her friends told kanata about it but fortunately kanata have noticed that something is wrong with Miyu so one day he decided to spy on her.

"Kanata I'm going somewhere with Nanami and Aya and I might not come for dinner " Miyu shouted

"Yea ok whatever" Kanata replied

Nanami and Aya have arrived at the Saionji temple and Miyu was at her room but they didn't know that she fainted already and when Kanata went to tell her that Nanami and Aya are outside he was shocked to find her on the ground at first Kanata thought she was fooling around but when he called her several times she didn't respond to him so he panicked and went to see if she was alright.

And immediately he took her to the hospital

"How long have she been ill? " asked the doctor

"SHE IS WHAT? I NEVER KNEW THAT SHE WAS ILL!"Kanata shouted at Nanami and Aya and of course he shouted at the doctor as well

" she has been ill for 2 weeks Sir " Nanami answered the doctor

" I see , well then she needs to stay here for 2 or 3 days so we can keep an eye on her " said the doctor.

And unexpectedly hikarigaoka naozomou (sorry I don't know how to spell his given name) appeared out of nowhere and he wasn't alone he was with Santa and Chris

* * *

><p><strong>sorry i know its really short but i didnt have time to finish it so i hope you guys like it but i hope that you will like chapter 2 more cause even i liked it more than this chapter <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

TELLING KANATA THE WHOLE THING

Kanata and the rest were worried about Miyu and Kanata was in a shock to know the he was the last person to know about it he was sitting next to Miyu and he was imagining what might happen to him if miyu died and he didn't confess to him

"Why didn't anybody tell me about Miyu's Illness? Why am I the last person who knew about this? And why did miyu tell everybody except me?" Kanata asked

"Ok here we go I'm going to tell you the whole story and why miyu didn't tell you about her illness" nanami said and she started to tell Kanata the whole story

And after nanami and Aya told Kanata what happened he said " well but the thing that I wanna know is why didn't she tell me in the first place? Or did she forget that I might lose my ….." Kanata blushed really hard because he was about to say something that he didn't want to say in front "that Miyu does she realize what she did to me? I am about to lose my mind because of her why didn't she tell me? Why did she keep it a secret from me? Wait Kanata did she really kept it a secret from you or you were the one who didn't wanted to hear it" Kanata thought

**Flash Back:**

**"Nee, kanata I have something to tell you so will you please listen to me" miyu said**

**"what is it Miyu I am really busy don't you see" kanata said in an angry tone cause he was busy with student council work even though he wasn't the student council president but he had a lot of work to do **

**" oh sorry kanata I didn't mean to interrupt you while working so I will take my leave now cause I also have some things that I wanna finish so later" miyu replied **

**"Yea ok whatever, but can you leave now or don't you see that I have so much work or are you blind"**

**"Idiot I was just trying to tell you something but I guess I won't after all and what was I thinking telling some cold hearted person like you I have so many people to them "**

**Miyu went out and she shut the door really hard **

**"Why did she have to get all mad I told her I was busy didn't I? I really hate it when she gets mad but I just can't help it I am too busy to hear her "kanata thought with a sigh **

**END OF FLASH BACK **

After he remembered what happened 2 weeks ago Kanata started to blame himself for what happened to Miyu "so she planned on telling me and I refused to hear I guess it's my fault that she went through all this why can't I stop of making her miserable all the time? Why whenever anything happens to her I lose my mind? Why everything never goes right with me and Miyu? I just want her to be happy but why isn't she happy with me?"Kanata whispered to Santa since he was the only one who knows about Kanata's feelings toward Miyu.

After a while Miyu started to wake up, she kept on calling Kanata's name, and of course the others left before Miyu wakes up and they left only Santa and Kanata with Miyu

" thanks God you're Ok, Oh and I got to go now cause my mom is probably waiting for me and she is probably worried so I got to go now bye kanata bye Miyu and Good night"

"Santa you….come outside I wanna talk to you before you leave" kanata said" hey Miyu can I talk to Santa outside?" Kanata questioned

Miyu nodded her head saying "yea sure take your time"

**OUTSIDE MIYU'S ROOM:**

**"Santa you idiot, why do you need to leave now out of all times and leave me with miyu alone what if something happened? What if I said something embarrassing without noticing?"**

**"Calm down dude nothing is going to happen and for your information Miyu is still mad at you remember?"**

**"Yea I do remember! But if anything happened I am going to put the blame on you"**

**INSIDE THE ROOM:**

"Hmmm what is taking Kanata so long oh well I will just wait until he comes"

"Sorry I am late but I wanted to tell Santa some things before he leaves"

Miyu shook her head saying "it's ok"


	3. Chapter 3

** CHAPTER 3 **

**"MR.** Kanata can I speak to you for a while" asked the doctor

"Yea sure be right back Miyu" said Kanata while following the doctor outside Miyu's room

"Well you see Miyu san has Anemia so we need someone to donate some blood for her and that's what made her Ill and if she didn't get enough blood then she is going to be in great danger and as you know the person can't live with no blood in his body correct and we still don't know what type of blood Miyu san has so will you contact her parents?" said the doctor

"Sure, it's my pleasure" Kanata answered and after kanata called nanami and Aya and after the explanation that longed for almost 1 hour because of Aya writing down the story to make it her new drama as usual they told the doctors that they are miyu's cousins and that her parents can't come so one of them is going to donate and when the nurse took them to the room where they can check their blood type (actually I don't know what they call that room OuO) neither nanami nor aya had the same type of miyu's blood type but they still wanted to check their blood type , kanata went to check his blood too and he had the same blood type as miyu so he decided to tell Miyu about her Anemia.

Kanata went to Miyu to tell her he wanted to knock the door but his hands were shaking ' hell why the hell am I shaking it's no big deal I only want her to know about her anemia since she doesn't know anything about it so don't be afraid kanata pull it together kanata stay strong' thought kanata he nodded his head to let that thought out of his mind

ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

"Kanata you were late but it's ok"

"Miyu we need to talk"

"About what?"

"Well first let me do this and then I will tell you what I wanna say okay?"

"Okay, but you got….."

Kanata kissed miyu before she completed her sentence her eyes went wide open as he started to insert his tongue inside her mouth she blushed furiously when he said that three words that she was wishing to hear from her and when she finally heard them she was jumping from happiness (but of course not in front of Kanata but instead she stayed calm) " what the… kanata" she said blushing.

"You don't love me back? Well even if you like someone else I won't give up on you"

"Who said that I don't love you back I do love you but I was afraid of saying it cause I thought that you like Akira so I kept it and I never admitted that I have loved you and I still love you kanata" she yelled but when she realized that she said it she bit her lower lip fearing that he will smack her or act coldly as always. "Well don't worry I don't like her besides if I liked her then I would've told you but I don't like her"

**A/N: sorry I know that chapter is short too but I am busy these days and I can't oh and to those who are wondering what is miyu's illness then I have mentioned it in this chapter and in the next chapter kanata is going to tell her about her illness since she doesn't know her condition oh and I know that anemia is not exactly illness but oh well it can be pretty dangerous too so yea I will try my best in the next chapter OuO**


End file.
